Spiritshipping Smut-shots
by Daphmir57
Summary: Almost exactly what the title says. Just little one-shots about our favorite YuGiOh GX couple! Johan/JessexJudai/Jaden Spiritshipping


**A/N: As mentioned in my last story '**_**Decisions Decisions**_**', this is a story of Spiritshipping smutty one-shots. Slight change of plans. They will not be related in any way. Most are going to AU; some might not be that kinky; others might be with Dark!Johan because I have a secret love for JehuxJudai. I guess, it's not so secret anymore. More about that in later chappies. Enjoy all the same though~.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it~! Do I even want to? Judai, as always, belongs to Johan.**

**Theme: Doctors Appointment (Cackles)**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Judai was running. He started running faster when he checked the time. He had a doctors appointment and he didn't want to be late. He sighed in relief when he saw the office and burst through the doors startling everyone in there. What they saw made more than a few appreciate the view; a gorgeous little brunette with a patch of orange at the top and a cute hairstyle. He had a slender body and a slightly curvy figure. He walked up to the service desk in the waiting room and everyone got a chance to see that he had a nice round ass. Some lady slapped her husband for staring.

Judai smiled warmly, "Hello, Asuka, how are you doing today?"

Asuka returned the smile, "Fine, thank you. You're here for your appointment, yes?"

Judai nodded, "Yup."

Asuka nodded, "You owe 5.00$."

Judai handed her the money and got his doctors' information, his jaw dropped as he saw the picture of a stunning muscular-looking bluenette smiling back at him, "New doctor?", he asked a tad breathless.

Asuka's eyes positively sparkled, "Yep! He a hottie, isn't he?"

Judai just shook his head just as his name was called, "Judai Yuki?"

Judai walked over to a pretty nurse whose name tag read 'Rei' and said, "That's me."

Rei smiled, "Right this way, sir."

Rei led him down a hall and took all the necessary tests before taking him to an empty room, "Please, wait for Dr. Anderson, here."

He nodded and sat on the patients bed in the middle of the room. In a few minutes, Johan came in with all his tall muscular glory. Judai had to catch his breath when he finally saw those sea-green eyes in person.

Johan couldn't say he didn't like what he saw, not at all. The pretty little brunette in front of him was just lovely.

"Okay Mr. Yuki-"

"Call me Judai," Judai blurted out without thinking before blushing a cute shade of red, "that is, if you want too."

Johan smirked, "Okay, Judai," he pretended not to notice Judai shiver when he said his name in his deep voice, "if I call you by your first name I insist that you call me by mine."

Judai blushed and nodded, "If you insist," he sad a bit timidly.

Johan said, "Okay, I'm just going to check your eyes now."

Johan walked up to Judai grabbing the tool he needed before leaning in close in close. Judai felt electricity ignite between them and resisted the urge to close his eyes and lean into the warmth of Johan's breath.

Johan tried not to chuckle when he saw Judai close his eyes and lean closer, "Judai," he breathed purposefully against his face, "please open your eyes and follow the light."

Judai's eyes popped open and he blushed an impossible shade of red, "S-sorry", he followed the light from side to side and tried not to get lost in Johan's amazing eyes.

Johan nodded, "Right.", he put the eye tool away and used the Heartbeat Listener on Judai's chest. He place the cold metal on Judai's sensitive nipple and felt how it turned erect. A soft cry rang off the walls of the room.

Judai slapped a hand over his mouth, "Sorry." came the muffled apology.

Johan grinned, "It's okay, you're just sensitive right?", Johan said in a highly arousing voice.

Judai started panting slightly with a red face, "Riiigghht," he breathed out.

Johan pressed the pressed the Heartbeat Listener harder against Judai's erect nipple and commanded, "Breath in...and out...Breath in…and out." With each breath, Judai could feel his nipple pressing harder against the metal and struggled to contain his whimpers.

Johan switched to the other erect nipple and gave it the same harsh treatment. Judai now was panting harshly and Johan was enjoying every single second of it.

Johan put the Heartbeat Listener away and bent down in between Judai's spread legs (when had he done that?) to get the Hospital gown. He slowly got up while breathing hotly on Judai's bulging crotch. Judai squirmed uncomfortably and his face practically screamed 'Fuck Me, I'm a Virgin'.

"Judai, strip," Judai blushed a bright red and sputtered, "I need you to put on this Hospital gown.", Johan grinned wolfishly.

Judai tentatively grabbed the Hospital gown. He had taken off his shoes and socks and just about to take of his pants when he noticed that Johan was still there and staring pointedly at his crotch, "Umm. J-johan?"

"Hmmm?", Johan asked, still staring at his crotch where you could see the outline if his newly hardened cock.

"Could you, um, maybe, um, give me some, um, privacy?", Judai managed to utter.

"Hm? Oh, right, yes.", Johan seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in before walking straight in front of Judai and took Judai's chin into his thumb and forefinger gently.

He leaned down like he was about to kiss Judai's pouty lips, to which Judai closed his eyes in anticipation, murmuring, "Change quickly for me.", before promptly turning around and walking out the door.

Judai stood there, frozen for about a minute with wide eyes and a blushing face before finally grasping a bit of his composure and changing quickly, not thinking about the erection he had.

Johan didn't bother to knock, actually hoping to catch Judai in the middle of changing , and walked in a little disappointed to find him covered all the way, "Okay, let me tie the back for you, Judai. Turn around.", Johan grinned devilishly.

"B-but-"

Johan admonished, "Now now, my little Judai (Eeep!), I have to follow procedure."

Judai turned around and instantly felt a heated stare on his ass. Johan absently licked his lips at the delicious sight represented before him. His eyes trained in Judai's perfectly round hot mounds, slightly quivering due to the chill in the room. He lightly ran his up the globes, relishing the soft firm feel and Judai's gasp, before tying the Hospital gown in a loose knot.

"Okay, please lay down on the bed, Judai."

Judai's body was quivering as he gently lie down on his back, "Please, spread your legs for me," Johan, who somehow materialized at the foot of the bed, asked somewhat eagerly.

Judai did so without a second thought, before realizing how exposed he was. His legs were spread wide for Johan's viewing pleasure and his erection was obvious. When Johan saw his erection, he didn't comment. Judai was terribly embarrassed and didn't know what to do with himself.

Johan licked his lips at the sight of Judai's blushing obviously virgin body, hard and wanting for him to touch it, "Okay, Judai. I'm going to search your hole with my fingers, then with 'something else'."

The way Johan said 'something else' made Judai shiver in pleasure, "Wait! You're going to shove something up there?!", Judai exclaimed in disgust.

Johan smiled kindly, "I have to, sweetie. It's part of my job. I have to make sure you don't have any diseases or problems."

Judai blushed at the pet name, "O-okay."

Johan gently prodded his finger slick with lube all the way to the knuckle, hissing at the velvety heat that encased his finger. His cock was hard as well. He could feel the lust coursing through his body and wanted nothing more at this moment to pound Judai's tight body into the bed.

Judai was trembling with the unfamiliar sensation of something in his ass, "Ohhh, ohhhh~," he breathed.

Johan could feel Judai's hole clenching and unclenching around his fingers and pumped the finger in and out, purposefully missing Judai's prostate. Judai cried out unwillingly at the feeling of Johan's fingers. He choked on air when Johan's finger brushed something in him that felt amazing.

"Ah-! Johan~!," Judai cried out shamelessly, too far gone in pleasure to care, "Hit there again!"

Johan chuckled at his little Judai acting so wanton. He pulled out his finger completely, not missing the whine he got from the action. He placed two of his skilled fingers at Judai's entrance and instantly shoved them to Judai's prostate. He heavily abused his dear little Judai's prostate, until Judai was about to come hard.

Judai was thrusting down on those fantastic fingers giving him so much pleasure. He had never felt anything like it before and could tell that something was about to come out, "Joha-!"

Judai was caught off guard by his orgasm coming hard and fast. His cum was all over the Hospital gown and trickling down his thighs. His body collapsed on the bed in a boneless heap and foggily saw Johan get something from a drawer. His eyes were magnetically drawn to Johan's crotch where a large bulge was seen.

Judai was so hot cumming and Johan's self-restraint was wearing thin. He wanted to fuck Judai right now, but wanted to see something in his pretty little ass before he did. He got out the large black dildo he kept in the drawer ever since he saw Judai's beautiful picture a week ago. He had instantly claimed Judai as his and had waited impatiently for this day to come.

He covered the dildo in lube and stalked towards a hazy Judai like a predator, "Now that I've checked with my fingers Judai, I'm going to have to test you with my 'tool'." His smile was anything but kind.

He teasingly circled Judai's hole with the dildo, smirking as it kept opening and closing in anticipation. He harshly shoved the dildo in until it was only half way in Judai before stopping and letting his beautiful Judai adjust to the large intrusion.

Judai's body was on fire. The slow burn of having the dildo in him felt really nice. His hole was being stretched and nothing could compare to the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes trailed lazily to Johan's cock. He licked his lips. Now, that would be the ultimate pleasure. He suddenly wished the fake cock in him was Johan's.

"Ahhh~!", Judai cried as the dildo was shoved the directly against his prostate, "Ah~! Unn~!"

Johan placed the dildo hard on Judai's prostate, before keeping it there. The dildo was now all the way in to the hilt and made a lovely sight for Johan's hungry eyes. Judai's starving hole was swallowing the dildo, sucking it in eagerly. His hole was stretched and an angry red color.

Johan cooed rubbing his ass tenderly, "Your pretty little ass is hungrily devouring the dildo. You're just the cutest little slut, aren't you? I can't wait to to see you swallow my dick with your tiny little hole."

Judai couldn't seem to hold in his voice. He wanted oh so desperately for Johan to move the dildo inside of him, yet at the same time to take it out and replace it with his cock.

"J-Joh-an…," he panted out desperately, crying out when Johan pressed the dildo even harder in his ass, "m-move iiiiit."

Johan chuckled, amused, "You would like that wouldn't you? Hmmm, yes, you would like for me to pound the dildo into you over and over again before you cum, screaming like the whore you are."

Judai shivered hard at the dirty words, wanting them to happen," Yes! Please!"

Johan shook his head, "Nope. I'm not going to let you come until my dick is shoved deep inside of you. You want that, don't you?"

Judai nodded his head furiously, "Please fuck me so hard that I come like a good little whore for you!"

Johan moaned at the heated words coming from his Judai. He unexpectedly pulled the dildo out of Judai's tight entrance, causing Judai to cry out loudly. He took a moment to stare at Judai's red hole, gaping wide from the abuse it took. His hole was practically winking at him; asking Johan to fuck it. He felt his cock jump in anticipation for what's about to come before finally unbuckling his pants. He quickly slicked up his large throbbing shaft and carefully placed himself at Judai's buzzing entrance.

Johan's huge cock slid all the way into Judai's eager hole without missing a beat. Judai's cries and Johan's moans ricocheted off the white pristine walls of the Hospital room. Judai tried to keep in time with Johan's thrust, but gave up as he was going way too fast for him. Judai, who was previously screaming his head off, was now silently open-mouthed to Johan's cock jabbing at his prostate over and over again.

You could hear the sounds of their activity loud and clear. The lewd cries coming from Judai were turning Johan on even more. He could feel the tightness encasing him over and over again. Johan lifted Judai's legs higher to get a better angle, smirking when Judai got his voice back.

"Ahh~! Johan~!"

"Judai!"

Both Johan and Judai were close to the hardest orgasm of their life. Johan's thrusts became more erratic as Judai's hole squeezed him tighter and tighter. As Judai came with a loud cry of Johan's name, he tightened on Johan's cock so hard that Johan couldn't move anymore. Johan's seed covered Judai's entire hole; spilling out as Johan slipped out of Judai's rose petal anus.

Judai was still in post-orgasm mode and could not move. He was vaguely aware of Johan cleaning him up. He finally got enough strength to move and lifted his heavy body up.

"Are you okay, Judai? That was your very first time." It wasn't a question.

Judai blushed, "Just a l-little sore."

Johan nodded understandably, "Can you get up?"

Judai nodded. He went to stand, but found out he couldn't! He collapsed right into Johan's arms, who chuckled.

Judai blinked, "Huh. It seems I can't walk…"

Johan just shook his head, "You're just going to have to stay here until I get off, so I can take you to dinner."

Judai stuttered, "D-dinner?!"

Johan smiled, "Yup."

Without realizing Johan was dressing him, Judai was startled when he felt Johan pick him up bridal style. Johan carried him to the break room and asked his good friend Jim, who was off-duty, to take care of his lovely little brunette.

"And don't try anything", Johan warned.

Jim chuckled, "I won't, don't worry," he looked over at Judai, who was sleeping peacefully, "...maybe."

Later that day, you could see a bloody Jim getting rushed to ER.

**Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: I'm done~! Im done~! Whoo-hooo~! Tell me what you think. Sorry I hads no ideas what the tool were called. Ands be thankful to my sister, who unwillingly gave me ideas for future chappies! See you next time my lovely chickens~!**


End file.
